On the Wings of Love
by SoulOfALioness
Summary: A strange Tameranian mating tradition causes both Robin and Starfire to go through some... changes that are bound bring them together. RobStar. On Hiatus.
1. The Angel of my Dreams

**AN:** Hiya guys! This is my first ever Teen Titans fic (woohoo!) so be nice and please RR! No flames please bats eyelashes

**Disclaimer: **Oh come on! If I owned Teen Titans do you honestly think I'd be sat here writing about them? Yeah. Didn't think so.

**Chapter 1 – The Angel of my Dreams**

The stars glistened in the sky above Jump City, reflecting peacefully in the calm waters that swept about the small island. The island itself was small and insignificant; made up of harsh rocks, contrasting greatly from the softness of the dark green grass that lined the pathway working its way up from the waters edge. But stood at its centre stood a huge building, towering over the others that stood across the waters, made into the shape of a giant T. This building was known to the inhabitants of Jump City as Titans Tower.

Within the extraordinary building lived five teenagers, known to all as the protectors of Jump City: the Teen Titans.

On the fifth floor of said building, six doors across from the main elevator on the left hand side stood a simple metal door, a single word graced the door. Robin.

Inside the door was a fairly simple blue room. A king-sized bed lay to one side and upon it, tangled messily in the sheets, lay a teenage boy of about 16. His spiky black hair and mask that donned his face (not to mention the name on the door) indicated him to be Robin, leader of the Teen Titans.

Robin mumbled slightly in his sleep and rolled over onto his side as a dream came hazily into his mind.

_Robin's eyes snapped open but he shut them quickly as light poured in. Slowly this time, he flickered his eyes open and heaved himself up on his elbows. He was laying on something incredibly soft that he couldn't quite distinguish but it felt so nice that he didn't want to move from that spot._

_He looked around him but all he could see was a swirl of white and powder blue, a hint of gold mixed with the white, giving the scene a very unearthly feel._

Maybe that's it. _He thought to himself as he continued to peer around_ Maybe I'm not on earth at all. Heck it's happened before… except usually I can remember _leaving _earth!

_Suddenly something caught Robin's eye and his head jerked back around to look ahead of him. Drifting towards him was a purple feather. It flouted elegantly on a wind it seemed to create itself as Robin couldn't feel even a breath of air on his face. _

_As the feather reached him, Robin put out his hand to grab it but just as his fingers were about to grab it, it seemed to morph itself, becoming a purple swirl as it joined with the air then vanished completely._

_Robin looked down at his hand then back up again as he felt a presence join him. He squinted his eyes into the distance. Slowly, a dark silhouette came out of the white and gold mist that swirled about them. But something was different about the figure. Then he realised. From the figure that was walking towards him sprouted huge, feathery wings. Robins eyes grew wide as he stared at the figure until it was stood just a little way away from him and stopped, the figure still drenched is shadow but Robin could just make out that she – whoever she was – was a woman from her elegant, curved figure._

_Robin swallowed, trying to find his voice. "W-who… who are you?" He whispered into the wind. He could just make out the smile that graced the figurer's lips._

_Carefully the figure stepped forward into the light and Robin gasped._

_Before him was the most beautiful woman (and she was most certainly a woman) Robin had even seen. A small piece of finely cut white silken material covered her chest and a strap of it came back to the front to form a band beneath her breasts. A long white skirt hung from her hips, the thin material flowing about her bare feet._

_Fiery red hair flouted down past her shoulders, from which spread huge, purple feathered wings. But most stunningly of all was her face. A sweet smile adorned her lips and her eyes… oh man her eyes. They were the most stunning shade of green Robin had ever seen. They sparkled with happiness and kindness, the likes of which Robin had thought could only be true in fairy-tails._

_Robin's eyes widened even more (if possible) as he looked at the sight before him. It couldn't be… surly not… could it?_

"_S-Star_..._fire?" Robin murmured. The smile on the figure's lips grew in way of silent confirmation. Carefully Starfire rose from the ground, her wings batting lightly, making the mist swirl upwards and surround her body. Slowly she flew towards him, moving her body so as she reached him her body was at the same angle as his own._

_As she reached him she put her hands out before her and pushed lightly down on his chest. Robin was so shocked at this that he simple let himself be pushed back onto his back as Starfire laid down on top of him, her wings covering them both as they stared into one another's eyes._

_Robin blinked. Repeatedly. What the heck was going on? Time seemed to stand slow down as Starfire's face moved towards his own; her eyes hooded. _OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! **OMG!** _Robin's mind screamed at him so loud, he thought Starfire could hear it. His heart was in his mouth as Star closed her eyes and he felt soft lips on his own._

_His heart stopped, and with it his mind was silenced, at the feel of Starfire's lips upon his own. Cautiously his eyes closed and he absorbed himself in the kiss, his arms snaking upwards about her neck. Just as he felt her tongue cross his lips…

* * *

_

(AN: HA! I left you all hanging… sorry I'll shut up now and get on with it. blushes)

_At the same time one floor down and three doors to the left…_

Starfire's head twisted left and right, her face plastered into a frown as a dream came hazily into view.

_She was running through a forest, her long red hair flowing wildly behind her as she ran from an unknown enemy, panting as she past tall trees. She halted suddenly as she came to a large clearing. _

_The tall trees of the forest lay about the clearing in the shape of a semicircle, the final side was made up of a towering cliff face that stood high above even the tallest of trees. Cascading down the side of the cliff face was a huge waterfall that led to the glistening blue lake that adorned the clearing. Although the water fell from a grate height, crashing into the water below it created no sound. For a moment Starfire wondered it she had lost her hearing, yet she could still hear the wind that whistled through the trees behind her._

_Starfire gasped at the sight. It was so beautiful. Nothing like this had existed back on Tameran. Suddenly, the calm water erupted from the centre of the lake as a tower of water shot up into the sky. Starfire squealed in shock and fell backwards onto her butt on the grassy floor, her arms holding her upright as she looked on in fear._

_The water fell back down to the lake but it left something in its wake. A figure stood as the water fell back down in glistening droplets but it was not quite… normal, Starfire realised. _

_A man stood, flouting just above the water's surface. He wore a simple pair of white pants, the thin cloth flouting slightly in the breeze, his feet and well defined chest bare. His head was hung so she couldn't make it out as spiky, jet-black hair covered his eyes. But from his shoulder blades sprouted feathery, pale blue wings._

_Starfire gasped. She had seen something like this before on one of earth's 'cards of greeting'. She believed Robin have called it a…an angel. _

_Slowly Starfire rose to her feet, not once taking her eyes from the figure before her. She clutched her hands together against her chest and took a hesitant step forward._

"_Please… w-who are you?" She asked, so quietly she wondered if he could hear her. Her doubts were quickly demolished as she saw a small smile grace his lips. Starfire frowned. For some reason she didn't fear this person, in fact he seemed familiar. But from where did she know him?_

_She silently lifted herself of the ground with her powers and flouted over to him, stopping before the figure and looking at his shadowy face intently. Hesitantly, she reached out a hand and placed it beneath his chin. When he didn't flinch or move away she lifted his head up and came face to face with sparkling blue eyes._

_Starfire gasped at his eyes. She couldn't help it, it was like an impulse. The man smiled again and raised his hand to cup her cheek. For some reason this strange man's touch sent fire through Star's body and she closed her eyes as she basked in the wonderful feeling of his hand upon her flesh._

_She flickered her eyes open and looked deep into the man's eyes, as if she could find out who he was just by staring into them long enough. Her stomach seemed to turn over as he closed the distance between them, his eyes were hooded but still they gazed deeply into her own. She drew in a sharp breath and with it - it seemed - his lips. They met her own and she blinked in surprise. She had never been kissed before… well except by that odd aunt she had once met when she was six but that was just plain creepy. This felt… nice. _

_She seemed to melt into him as she closed her eyes and put her arms about his neck and his encircled her waist. Starfire loved the feeling of electricity that ran through her body as he kissed her deeply._

_Just as Starfire felt his tongue upon her lips…

* * *

_

_**THUMP!**_

_**THUMP!**_

Both Starfire and Robin fell out of bed at the same time causing them to awaken suddenly. Then, a few moments later…

**AAAHHHH!**

**EEEPPPPP!

* * *

**

**AN:** Ahh a lurvely cliffy. I bet you all hate me now huh? ;) Blinks as a tumble weed flouts through study and crickets are herd in the distance OOOKKKK… I'll go write the next chapter then oO

Oooh look at the pretty button! Don't you just wanna press it? Go on! Live a little!


	2. The Mating Ritual of Tameran

**AN: **Well here's chapter 2 for you all to enjoy ;) But don't forget about the author who wrote the story! Leave a note and I'll put up the next chapter sooner! ;)

**Disclaimer:** Yeah I don't Teen Titans. I wish I did. But it ain't gonna happen any time soon. So instead I shall stick to writing fanfics about it! ;)

**Last time: **

_**THUMP!**_

_**THUMP!**_

Both Starfire and Robin fell out of bed at the same time causing them to awaken suddenly. Then, a few moments later…

**AAAHHHH!**

**EEEPPPPP!**

**Chapter 2 – The Mating Ritual of Tameran**

Starfire's eyes were wide as she sat in a heap on the floor of her room. This could not be happening. She closed her eyes and took a deep, calming breath. _Peace, quiet, tranquillity. Peace, quiet, tranquillity._ Her jade orbs opened again and she took a cautious look over her shoulder. Nope, they were still there. Starfire took another deep breath and looked down at the carpet.

The soft cream carpet was now covered in a mixture of scraps of white material from her freshly torn tank top she had been sleeping in and… light purple feathers.

Starfire buried her face in her hands.

"Oh this cannot be happening! I am not yet ready for such a responsibility! I do not wish to be ready!" She cried as she shook her head. She took another look at her back, now adorned with purple wings. "But it seems that I have no choice in the matter." Starfire sighed in defeat.

She took another shaky breath and rose to her feet… well tried at least. The added weight of her wings made her stumble back to the floor. She moaned slightly and rubbed her butt where it hit the ground.

"This may turn out to be more difficult than first anticipated." She mumbled to herself. This time Starfire simply used her powers to lift herself up into the air. She flouted over to her dresser and looked at herself in the mirror.

When her wings had burst from her shoulder blades her shirt had been torn to shreds and she was left only in a pink bra and a pair of purple boxer shorts. She sighed then flouted down so she was stood before her dresser. She wobbled a little but stood sturdy.

Starfire opened the top draw of her dresser carefully. It was full of items from her home world of Tameran: photos, letters, a communication devise. Even a couple of Borkaberries. She moved a pile of papers to the side and pulled out a small brown box, the corners edged in gold, along with the feather design upon the lid.

She closed the draw and placed the box before the mirror and lifted the lid. Inside lay a simple piece of brownish paper, on top of which was a purple ribbon with a silver charm, identical to the design on the front of the box. Starfire moved the necklace out of the way and picked up the piece of paper. One of the sides was torn, indicating it had once been part of a book, the writing itself was in an old Tameranian language known as Septerifoth. Starfire cleared her throat and read the writing in out loud, but in English.

"When a Tameranian comes of age – I believe that is 16 yes?" Starfire asked no one in particular before shaking her head and continuing "-they shall begin to search for his or her respective mate. Once they have found their life partner (if even subconsciously) they shall have the dream of Extensiorth involving them. They will appear as a winged being and once kissed the Tameranian will awaken with wings. As this happens, the other participant of the mating ritual will have a similar dream, but with the other person replacing him/herself, and shall also awaken with wings. Both Tameranians will be in a weakened state until both come to terms and share true loves kiss- I believe I have seen this movie before." Starfire giggled but continued. "At which point they shall be rid of their wings and regain their powers as they are bonded forever. Until which point the wings can be hidden from view using the charm of Restenthorth."

Starfire placed the paper back inside the box and picked up the charm on the purple ribbon. "Thank goddess for the charm of Restenthorth. What would my friends think if I suddenly gained wings?" Starfire giggled and placed the charm around her neck like a choker and tied it, with which her wings became smoke like and evaporated into the air.

"But how shall I find my mate if I do not know who he is?" She asked her now wingless reflection, a frown crossing her beautiful face.

* * *

Of course not all people are as lucky to have a little box with a charm in it in their dresser. 

Robin was sat on the large sofa in the centre of the titan's main room. Cyborg, Beastboy and Raven stood to one side. Cyborg and Beastboy were both staring openly at Robin whilst Raven merely looked on, arms crossed and one eyebrow raised.

"Err dude… Why do you have wings?" Beastboy's voice broke the silence. Robin closed his eyes and clenched his fists in irritation, mentally counting to ten before answering through gritted teeth.

"For the fifth and final time Beastboy. I Don't KNOW!" Beastboy gave a slight meep before running to hide behind Raven's cloak. Must to the annoyance of Raven, who simple picked him up with her powers and dumped him before Cyborg with a sigh. Cyborg looked down at the changeling then back at Robin, taking in his appearance.

He was wearing a pair of navy pj bottoms that tied about his toned waist. His shirt must have been ripped off as it was missing entirely and from his shoulders sprouted huge, feathery light blue wings that curved slightly inwards as he sat. His arms were folded across his chest and a frown was plastered on his face.

If the look on Robin's face wasn't one of one-joke-about-the-wings-and-I'll-go-on-a-mass-killing-spree-starting-with-you he would have laughed.

Cyborg was snapped out of his thoughts by a scream from the doorway. Everyone looked around towards the doorway, minus Robin who, when he tried, ended up falling off the sofa and onto the floor in a bundle of limbs and feathers.

Starfire stood in the doorway now fully dressed, hands clasped firmly over her mouth.

"HA! Dude you owe me 10 bucks! I told you someone'd scream!" Beastboy cried, now stood before Cyborg, arms crossed. Cyborg mumbles something about 'stupid know it all green guys' and 'dumb spiky haired bird dudes' and handed over a 10 bill.

"F-friend Robin?" Starfire asked quietly, drawing attention back to herself. Robin sighed and made no attempt to get up from his position, sprawled out on the floor.

"Yeah Star?" He asked, gazing up at the ceiling.

"Tell me. It is not… normal for humans to possess wings. Correct?" Starfire asked, cocking her head to the side, her arms back down by her sides.

"No Star. It's most certainly not normal." Robin replied with a sigh.

Starfire flouted over so she was hovering above Robin. He swallowed as he remembered his dream. Robin had been having very… deep feelings for the young Tameranian for a long time and as she hovered above him, looking down with her innocent eyes his heart skipped a beat… or twelve.

"Then how is it you came about them?" She asked, head once again tilting to the side as she put her hand out to help him up. Robin took her hand and pulled himself up into a sitting position, Starfire sat Indian style before him.

"I'm not exactly sure. When I woke up they were just sorta… there." Robin said as he watched her examine the expanse of blue feathers that made up his wings.

Star bit down on her bottom lip. _Could Robin be my mate? I do have an odd feeling when I'm around him… or thinking about him… which I seem to do rather a lot. But was he the angel from my dream last night? I mean all I really remember was his eyes yet I have never seen Robin's so how can I be sure. Oh I am so mixed up._

"Erm… Starfire?" Robin waved a hand in front of Starfire's face that was currently occupied with a vacant expression. She shook her head slightly to clear her mind then smiled broadly as she blushed and rubbed the back of her head nervously. Robin was pretty sure he was little more than a feathery puddle by now.

"Perhaps we can figure out how you have come to be this way by performing the steps of retracing." Starfire grinned happily, putting her finger up beside her face to emphasise her point. _This is perfect! Now I shall know if Robin has had the dream of Extensiorth._

"Huh?" Beastboy scratched the back of his head as he attempted to decipher Starfire's version of the English language.

"I think she means Robin should retrace his steps to figure out why he has wings." Raven said monotonously from her position in the kitchen, steaming mug of herbal tea in hand. "Moron." She murmured into her tea.

"Oh." Beastboy mumbled, his eyes looking a little something like this: o.O

"Sooo…" Cyborg looked around at Robin, who looked back, eyebrow raised.

"What?"

"Retrace your steps already." Cyborg replied, folding his arms over his chest.

"Yes tell us Robin. What is it that may have let you to this situation?" Starfire smiled warmly at Robin

"Well I did have a wired dream last night and I…" Robin stopped suddenly

"What Robin?" Starfire asked.

_Shit! I can hardly tell I her I kissed her in my dream! Think Robin THINK! _"Erm… I-it was about… an angel! Yeah an angel." _Good save._

Starfire looked slightly unconvinced. "You are sure? What did this angel look like?" As she spoke she lent forward until their faces were just inches away. Robin gulped nervously as he lent backwards, away from the beautiful alien girl.

"W-well…erm I…" Robin cleared his throat as he felt the blood rush to his face. Sure he had been this close to Starfire before. Hell he'd hugged her millions of times! But that was _before_ he dreamt about **kissing her**! "I-I don't really erm remember Star." He finally managed to say. _That's it. I'm screwed. There's no way she gonna fall for that! God WHY must it be so hard to even talk to this girl! Dumb ass teenage hormones. _

"Oh." She blinked and moved away quickly, a blush spreading across her face and she smiled nervously. "Well perhaps that may have something to do with the matter." Robin breathed a mental sigh of relief and pulled himself up from he 45-degree angle he had been in just moments before.

"Weeellllll. As _interesting_ as listening to your dream patterns is Robin, should you… I dunno get dressed or something?" Cyborg stated. A glimmer of a smile played across his lips as both Robin and Starfire became the same shade of red as a ripe tomato.

"Erm…yeah err… someone wanna give me a hand up?" Robin stumbled, looking at anything other than the other titans.

Meanwhile Starfire seemed to have gone on a one-way trip to the la-la land. _Oh my. I've never seen Robin without a shirt… how didn't I see that he was this way before? It's not really anything special though correct? I mean friend Cyborg never wears a shirt… huh I never really thought about it that way before… HAY WAIT! Starfire you are losing the it again as friend Beastboy would say._

Back in the real world.

"Erm Starfire? You home?" Beast boy asked, waving his hand before Starfire's blank face.(She seemed to be doing that a lot lately doesn't she?) Starfire shook her head to rid her of her topless Robin images and smiled at Beastboy.

"Yes I am right here Beastboy." She said happily "Where else would I be? … What has become of the others?" She asked, looking about the empty room.

"Oh well, Cy went to help Robin walk to his room so he can get dressed and Raven… I'm gonna take a stab into the dark and say she's gone to her room to do… well what ever Raven does when she's alone in her room."

"Oh… friend Beastboy?"

"Yeah Star?"

"How can you stab at darkness?" Beastboy sweat dropped.

"Well Star it just a…" Beastboy's explanation of the expression was cut short as the room flashed with a blaze or red light as the loud siren echoed through the building.

"Titans! Troub-ouch DUMB WINGS!" Three guesses at who said that! ;)

* * *

**AN: **What?_ backs away from glaring readers_ I CAN'T HELP THAT I ENJOY CLIFFYS! _runs away in fear, chased by an angry mob_

10 minutes later…

Sorry about that. I think I lost them back at that pizza place… at least I hope I lost them. oO Well anyway don't forget to leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. BBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPP.


End file.
